metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Awesome
}} 'Metal Gear Awesome' is a flash cartoon parody of the original ''Metal Gear Solid. The cartoon is remembered for its breakneck pace, comedic one-liners and over-exaggeration of the Metal Gear Solid characters. The series was created by Egoraptor from Newgrounds, inspired by a clip he had made several years prior called Metal Gear in a Nutshell, which itself was inspired by an old clip on Napster called Star Wars in 30 Seconds. , writing on the Metal Gear Wiki http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Metal_Gear_Awesome#No_Crab_Battle. He also cites Crab Battle as an inspiration for his Solid Snake impersonation.Hear Mii - Episode 20, Aug 21, 2008 at HearMii Many of the Metal Gear Solid 4 voice cast are aware of Metal Gear Awesome due to one of the directors showing them it in between recording sessions. David Hayter before this has been known to spout lines from it, in character as Snake. Story The story parodies the plot that of Metal Gear Solid closely, although the length of the cartoon only goes up to the moment when Solid Snake calls Colonel Campbell to ask how to contact Meryl Silverburgh, only to remember that he killed Campbell. The cartoon ends when the player asks his friend how to contact Meryl, to which his friend replies that he has to look on the back of the case to find her Codec number. The player then tells his friend that he couldn't figure it out, because he killed Campbell, and his friend shoots him. The sequel, Metal Gear Awesome 2 ''continues from where the previous episode left off with the player checking the back of his CD case and finding Meryl's frequency. The second episode goes as far as the Psycho Mantis boss battle. More joking shots are fired at some of the game's stranger points, such as Snake being shot to pieces upon finding he can't use his weapons in the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building and Otacon wetting himself in a large shower of urine much to the disgust of Snake, Gray Fox, Jesus Christ and even God, who regrets ever inventing urine. The episode ends with Snake being unable to defeat Mantis (which appears to be male rather than female) at the moment with the player wondering how to do it. His friend tells him over the phone how to beat Mantis (via switching controller ports) to which the player expresses annoyance at having to figure that out. Then his friend pops right out of his phone and shoots him in the face again. ''Metal Gill Jawesome The original Metal Gear Awesome was remade by Newgrounds' Jonas in July 2009 (though originally scheduled for an April Fool's Day release), featuring a re-written script full of nautical puns (most notably the entire cast being replaced by sea creatures, from Solid Shark to Revolver Lobsterlot and everything in between) and new voice acting by original Metal Gear Awesome creator Egoraptor. Metal Gear Awesome 3 An unofficial third installment to the Metal Gear Awesome videos was made by PhantomArcade, whom required permission and even the voice of Solid Snake by Egoraptor. The animation consists of Snake fighting soldiers that appear in the form of Madness Combat characters, including Liquid, at the end Snake kills Liquid and after the credits roll, Snake leaves off with Otacon, showing great disappointment for getting the non-canon ending. References External links *[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/297383 Metal Gear Awesome] *[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/426712 Metal Gear Awesome 2] *[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/504527 Metal Gill Jawesome] *[https://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/702539 Metal Gear Awesome 3] Category:Fan-Made Category:Humour